


Loud Like Love

by Lailaps



Series: Loud Like Love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Love, M/M, Romance, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailaps/pseuds/Lailaps
Summary: Lyrics belong to Placebo, respectively. I couldn't manage to write a single word without them, so a BIG thank you to Placebo!!





	Loud Like Love

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics belong to Placebo, respectively. I couldn't manage to write a single word without them, so a BIG thank you to Placebo!!

“Your skin, it burns like cinder. Do you have any idea how fucking sexy it is?” Castiel shook his head while dropping his hand on Crowley's hip. The demon had pinned the angel between himself and a wall and pressed his manhood against Castiel's. Castiel smirked, his innocence blurring Crowley's thoughts. As it was one reason, why he liked teasing Castiel so much. His innocence, the fact that he was pure like freshly fallen snow. It made Crowley tick.

“What if someone hears us?” Castiel asked and laughed quietly. Crowley growled and nibbled on Castiel's earlobe. The angel smothered his moan into Crowley's neck. “Dean would kill me.”

“He wouldn't dare to kill an angel so immaculate.”

“You're flattering me...”

“Am I? Really? Are you that easy?” Crowley asked surprised. He turned his eyes downwards and started unbuckling Castiel's belt. “Well, then there's nothing else to do than continue, my angel.” Castiel, for the demon's amusement, giggled.

 _And with our bodies entwined we will know  
__Paradise_  

Intense pleasure blackened everything inside Castiel's head. He was unable to talk, to think anything. He moaned and moaned, pushing his hips against Crowley's to make him slip even deeper into him.

“Slow down, Castiel. We're gonna get there. I must say, you're a lot tighter than I expected.”

“And you're... well, bigger,” Castiel murmured and moaned again, this time louder than anytime before. Crowley moved his hips forward and felt his manhood slip easily deeper inside Castiel. The angel's eyes were glowing and he was trembling against Crowley, who was much more experienced and wasn't having any difficulties in adapting to Castiel's pace.

“I'm not that big,” Crowley said quietly. “Or am I?” He grinned and dug his nails deep into Castiel's thighs, making the angel burst underneath him with a quiet moan.

 _And at night under covers, as he's sliding into you,  
__does it set your sweat on fire?_  

At some point, it turned into making love. Crowley admitted it, when Castiel wondered why he felt the things he felt. Crowley started to hold Castiel close, he caressed his hair, cheeks, lips, neck. He put his fingers and tongue anywhere and everywhere to make Castiel moan, whine or cry out in pleasure.

There were those moments, when Castiel could just barely bite his tongue so he wouldn't say those three words which meant the end of everything they knew. And during those intense moments, Crowley could see what Castiel was about to say. The way the angel looked at him, the way he spoke, the way he touched.

 _Just pleasure_ turned into something more. Love.

Four simple letters, one word, filled with all those expectations, filled with reality, hopes, dreams. Filled with those quiet, late night moments somewhere far away where no one could see them. For a moment or two, the whole world stood still. Heaven or Hell, it didn't matter. All there was, was love.

 _Can you imagine a love that is so proud?  
_ _It never has to question why or how_

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> I always reply to comments! <3


End file.
